In multi-user content sharing, users located within an environment may each capture audio and/or visual content of events occurring within the environment with their individual devices. These users may then upload the captured audio/video content to a multi-user content server, where it may be shared with other users. The capturing devices may be arbitrarily positioned throughout the event space to capture the event. Location data and/or positioning data of the devices may be captured along with the audio/visual content and uploaded to the multi-user content server. The multi-user content server may use the location and/or position data to provide various listening and/or viewing points to a user for selection when downloading/streaming the captured content. The multi-user content server may then combine the uploaded content from the plurality of devices to provide rendered event content to users. In this regard, a user may select a particular listening/viewing point for the captured event and the multi-user content server may render mixed content from the uploaded content to reconstruct the event space.
To provide multi-user rendered content for sharing with other users, content from multiple users must first be uploaded to the multi-user content server. Once uploaded, the content corresponding to an event from multiple users must be synchronized to allow for rendering of the event content for end users. However, the content may generally be captured by a plurality of devices in an unsynchronized manner, that is, there may be no external synchronization provided to the plurality of devices to maintain synchronization for the content capture at the plurality of devices. For example, the plurality of users may generally each independently capture and upload content corresponding to an event using independent devices. To provide a positive user experience of the rendered multi-user content (e.g. to provide high quality rendered content to the end user), advanced processing needs to be applied to the independently captured and uploaded content. When synchronization information is not available for the uploaded content, the computational complexity of aligning the uploaded content is increased, and as the number of contributing users increases the problem becomes even worse.